Together, we'll survive
by ayecat
Summary: Kim is known for being athletic, popular, and nice. Jack did go out withdonna until he knew he only loved Kim. They thought that with eachother everything would be okay and safe... but they thought wrong. HAVE TO READ IT HEHEHE.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS STORY, I WILL ACTUALLY TRY TO UPLOAD CHAPTERS AS SOON AS I CAN IF YOU KEEP REVIEWS COMING SO I KNOWNITS WORTH TO CONTINUE... UNFORTUNATLY I DONT OWN KICKIN IT.. TO BAD SO SAD, BUT I HAVE SOME FANFICS TO SHAREEEEE! NOW ENJOYYYYYY!**

Okay honestly I thought everything was pretty normal to me... I mean I was a cheer captain, I also like to play football, linerusher, for the high school team. Its hard to keep both on track since both have a separate job during the same place, but I make it work somehow. My name is Kimberely. Ugh but call me Kim, honestly Kimberely sounds so lady-like and classy. Actually my aunt whos the queen of londoun... yeah... gave me that name. I hate it when we have to visit her, because I mean everywhere there's paparazzi, every houry is tea time and knit time... like what the heck?! Well enough about family members although my aunt is important, I'm 17, last year of high school. Believe this I NEVER EVER had a boyfriend nor a first kiss either. I know I know what the heck I'm like a loner right? actually no I just never thought of having one, I turned doen every guy who asked me out, I just never felt a spark... well except for maybe somone, I have a neighbor actually and they have a 18 year old son and he is the 'hearthrob' of seaford. He's going out with the slutty barbie named Donna. I mean he seems pretty annoyed of her but I don't knoe why he keeps on going out with her. Before he met Donna he wasso nice to me, and by the way Donna hates the guts out of me. Let me tell you a thing that happened this week...

FLASHBACK~~~~~

"Ew kim..." Donna passed by me with the most ugliest glare ever.

"Ew donna, I mean why are you so mean to me, and I thought we were once friends!?"

"That was the past idiot. Now I torture you, I don't even like Jack, I mean he always looks and stares at only you! But he's just way to nice to not say no.. ha, well here he comes~~"

And right there she kisses him, I wanted to tear up but I couldn't, why? While donnDonna was kissing Jack, he sho uld be staring at her... but yet he's staring at of dealing with this BS I walked away.

So yeah that's what basically happened...

Right now I'm curling my hair and putting on makeup. I got some white ripped shorts and put a black sweater on that says CRAWFORD. I walked out the door just forgetting about breakfast and my medications.. oh yea I forgot to tell you, I sometimes have asthma attacks but I never got one for like what 5 months? So I decided to jusy go to school without one, I mean its the last week of school too. On the way I saw Jack, he actuslly waved at me but I looked away. How could I say hi when Donna tricked him saying I took her wallet and everything. He literally screamed at my face and pushed me to the lockers. I have bruises everywhere on my back. I just continued to walk faster avoiding him. Itslike 99º degrees outside. Everyone is looking at me, whispering "why does she hadve a sweater on?" "Does she cut or something?" "I heard Donna made Jack beat her up.."

Ugh rumors!? Everyone is wondering why I have a sweater except for Jack. He is so cluless. During lunch I decided not to eat. You can't eat when everyone is looking at every singke thing you do! I hear from the next table Jack and Donna talking.

"Jackie did you see how kim wore that stupid sweater when its the hottest day ever!"

"But why is she wearing a sweater?" He asked.

"Omg Jackie! Your so adorble but completely clueless. Dont you remember that day when you almost practically beat her up with the lockers?"

"I didn't want to! You made me do that because you said that you couldve hurt her more!" He yelled.

"Well see how much you hurt her jackass" she smirked and walked away.

Jack thought ' IM SO BREAKING UP WITH HER... HARD."

I was sitting there eating nothing waiting for yhe bell to ring. Unti Jack walked up to me.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Let me see your back." He said.

"What? Why would I do that? ?" He then dragged me by my wrist to the empty hallways. He took of my sweater and turned me around. I heard a tiny gasp from him. Did he notice that he's the one that did this to me?

"Kim I'm so stupid. I'm so sorry." He says almost crying.. I swear.

"Jack its fine it dosent matter." I tell him. Lets just finish up and go to the dojo.." I walked away and he followed me.

At the dojo we saw Jerry with Mika, Eddie and Milton. They all wanted to go grab a snack first. But me and jack stayed I guess. Jack asked me if I have eaten. I said yeah breakfast

"Did you eat lunch though?"

"I said I ate breakfast, " I lied.

He nodded suspisiously. When we decided to spar I had this weird feeling in my stomache. This happened 5 months ago.. o no... I on the floor with a loud thud making Jack tunmrn around.

"My god Kim! Are you ok!" As he gets the phone and calls 911. "Hang in tthere they're coming. Whats wrong!?"

I couldnt say anything instead I just tried to breathe. What if I died right here? I started to cry. I tried to find air to my lungs. This was horrible, I shouldve brought my inhaler. I started to sweat and cry. Jack just looked at me intensly as he started to cry a bit too. Then I heard a siren.. as my eyes started to close and all I heard was my name being called out...

As I woke up I see I'm in the weird room. My chest hurt and so did my head. I turn my head and see Jack sleeping. He looked cute when he sleeps. WHAT AM I SAYING!? I like him... WHAT!? Jack started to shift and wake up. As he saw me he immediatly hugged me.

"Oh my god Kim I thought you were gonna.. gonna.. not be with me.."

"Jack I wouldn't leave you..."I said whime blushing.

He just looked at me with those brown eyes and whispered I love you. I was most overjoyed at what he said. He kissed me as nothing ever happened, and I kissed him knowing nothing bad would happe. If I stick with him...

BUT I WAS WRONG...

**OOPPPPPSSSS HAHA SORRY CLIFFHANGER MUCH? I KNOW I KNOW. I WOULD LIKE TO SEE SOME REVIEWS SO I COULD CONTINUE WHILE FEELING LIKE THIS STORY IS GREAT! THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING AND I WILL UPDATE WITH NEW CHAPTERS ASAP!**


	2. CHAPTER 2

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW FROM AUTUMN1999 AUTUMN1999 AUTUMN1999 ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

When me and Jack left the hospital the day after the doctor gave me permission to skip the last week of school along with Jack because my parents weren't home to watch me. They were on a business trip to Asia studying the community. As Jack was driving we decided to hangout at my house. I guesswe are now ... what do you say a 'couple'?

"Hey kim, you hungry?" Jack asked.

"Ummmm... no.." I said, actually I was really hungry, but after what Donna said to me I tried to eat less. She told me that Jack liked her because she was pretty and skinny unlike me. I thought I was decent but I've been really insecure from her.

"Kim... have you been eating lately?" Jack asks worridly.

"Yes I have!" I kind of yelled the last part.

He looks at me worridly and curiously. He nods his head slowly and decided to get some pizza for later. I went to the bathroom and started to sliently cry. I looked down at the weight scale. I felt so unsure and so lost. My parents never really cared about me. They were so on their job way too focused they never said I love you to me once in 3 years... all I had was Jack, and I was really happy. But what if he thinks I'm fat? I walked out the door wiping my eyes but got caught my Jack.

"Kim! What happened? Why are you crying?!" He asks super fast.

"Haha Jack I'm fine. Its just allergies, really." I say to him.

"Kim! Seriously I'm asking you what.. is.. wrong?" He sort of yelled.

Then everything just tumbled out of my mouth. I told him what Donna said and what I thought of myself. How I started to eat less...

He looked at me suprised. Then he hugged me, saying " Kim.. i would never care how you look or what you eat.. its the way you act and your peronality. YOURE BEAUTIFUL." He stretched out the words at the end. I looked at him, wondering how a clutz like me ended up with him. Then we kissed it was amazing. The spark was almost visible. "I love you" he says.

"I love you more.." I reply.

The romantic scene was perfect before the t.v. turned on immediatly.

ATTENTION CITIZENS OF SEAFORD. WE ARE IN A E-CODE EMERGENCY. EVACUATE SEAFORD NOW. I REPEAT EVACUATE NOW! SEAFORD IS IN ATTACK. EVACUATE NOW. It just repeated.

Me and Jack were in shock. We immediatly packed some clothes and ran out with the rest of the citizens. As we looked to see what we were running away from I started to scream. Robots I mean BIG robots, they were knocking down the buildings as I hear everyone screaming for their lives. What is going on!? I thought in my head. Jack was grabbing wrist like his life depended on it. We were heading for the forest. But a robot appeared right in front of us. "KIM RUN!"

But we were to late. The robot stomped right on the back of my foot as the wind flew us back. I crashed into a tree as I started to go in and out of conciousness. Jack screamed for me asking if I was okay. I wasn't that hurt so I stood up and nodded my head. We started to run faster than before knowing our lives were at stake. When we thought everything was over we decided to take the shortest break ever.

"Jack I'm so confused." I say as I started to cry.

"Kim, don't worry I won't let anything or anyone hurt you, I have no idea what's going on at all kim... but we will get through this together, alright?" He says.

I nod. I'm so scared I don't even know. I know Kim isn't supposed to be scared or worried, but this time it has to be a reason. I'm worried about my parents wondering if Seafords the only place. I look at JackI could see the worry in his face too. I stood up and hugged Jack. I put my face in his neck and started to drift away in sleep. We got ready for what would happened tomorrow... but we'll be together.

**THANK YOU! PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN SEE IF I DID WELL. ILL TRY TO IMPROVE MORE! BUT I NEEDHELP FROM READERS TO REVIEW. ILL UPDATE ASAP! THANKSS**


End file.
